


My Boss Is Married To The Man I obsess Over- An Erica Reyes Story

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Business Man Peter Hale, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, POV Outsider, Stiles Stilinski is famous, erica is a fangirl, literally only in a picture, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Erica Reyes just started working for Peter Hale, but in her spare time she watches Figure Skater Stiles Stilinski win The World Championship. It turns out her boss is a fan too.





	My Boss Is Married To The Man I obsess Over- An Erica Reyes Story

Peter James Hale was a ruthless man and everyone knew it, but that’s all anyone knew. He had appeared in the business world by random and took it over with a vengeance nobody wanted to touch with a ten foot pole. He was hot too, crystal blue eyes, muscle for days, $1,000 suits, and a smile that would make any girl faint, except his eyes were always narrowed and his smile was fake and tense. He has fired dozens of Secretaries and destroyed dozens of Intern’s dreams, his voice often traveled around the office as he was constantly yelling at someone for doing something wrong. Erica had the disadvantage of being his newest secretary, she kept getting pitying looks from her coworkers and even clients from other businesses. She was just about to quiet when Mr. Hale’s security guard, a lovely dark skinned man by the name of Boyd informed her that she has kept her job longer than anyone had before her. It took her two weeks to notice that her paycheck had a few more numbers on it than before, she spends two hours screaming with joy in her crappy apartment. She comes into work with a better attitude and when Mr. Hale walks by her desk he gives her a knowing look before quickly throwing his face back to normal.

 

It took her way longer than it should’ve for her to notice the ring that held his left ring finger captive. Mr. Hale is in a meeting with Deucalion Thornton when he realizes that he forgot an important document, he calls Erica and she goes and gets it for him. When she enters the room Mr. Hale and Thornton are in deep conversation and Mr. Hale is writing something down with his right hand so he grabs the paper with his left and that’s when Erica spots the ring, she holds her breath to stop herself from gasping. He thanks her and she rushes out the door and to her desk where she just breathes. She can’t get the image out of her head of the simple, but expensive wedding band. Who would want to marry such a horrible, ruthless person? That’s when it hits her, Mr. Hale’s wife must be a gold digger. It literally explains why he never talks about her, never brings her to the office or anything pertaining to work. It all makes perfect sense to Erica, but she couldn’t be more wrong.

 

He’s a figure skater and Erica is obsessed with him, she goes home from a stressful day of work and just watches his videos. Just as she gets home her phone notifies her that the World Championship program is about to start in a few minutes, so she stays up well into the night watching. The finale is what causes him to win, the music starts out slow and Erica immediately recognizes the song, “Love Me Like You Do” by Ellie Goulding. She thinks he's absolutely mesmerizing and apparently she isn’t the only one. When the song finishes he bows and the screen displays his name “Stiles Stilinski” and the number 24 next to it, along with the routine name, “Wedding Bells” and the name of the song, she was correct my the way. His routine was beautiful and perfect, a mixture of slowness and sexual tension, large spins and hand motions, lots of body touching. It takes a commercial break and Erica effectively freaking out before they officially announce him the Figure Skating World Champion of 2019.

 

She comes into the office late the next day, she hopes Mr. Hale isn’t there yet. To her utter disappointment he is, but luck seems to be on her side as his office door is firmly shut. She sits in her chair at the desk outside the door, she wonders if she could sneak a peek at Stiles’ interview that he’s suppose to give after winning. She sulks, but Mr. Hale never comes out of his office, which isn’t exactly odd, however, she thought they were suppose to go over some paperwork together. Then she hears a familiar voice, she tries to place it and when she notices the clock reads 10:00 the name pops into her head. Mr. Hale is watching Stiles’ interview! She slowly, nonchalantly walks up to the door and presses her ear against it. She knows she can watch the interview later, but she really, really wants to listen to it now. The interviewer seems to be going over highlights from the night before and Stiles laughs when the Interviewer asks, “What’s it like being a stereotypical male figure skater in every way?” Stiles sounds like he actually has to stop himself from laughing, “Stereotypical Figure Skater?” Stiles questions rhetorically, “You mean because I’m married to a man? I quite enjoy being a figure skater and I don’t think my sexual orientation has anything to do with it, I mean it’s 2019.” The door opens and Erica all but falls into the office, “Ms. Reyes, may I ask exactly what you’re doing?” His blue eyes pierce hers and he raises his eyebrow. She stutters before answering truthfully, “I enjoy Figure Skating Mr. Hale.” Both of his eyebrows are raised, but his face is a little softer as he says, “Get back to work, I’m sure it’ll all be on the internet when you get home.” She nods, walks back to her desk and when the office door slams shut again, she smiles to herself, she didn’t get fired.

 

There’s pictures of Stiles all over the internet when she gets home and most of them are of him in Airports, she knows he’s on his way back to New York, knows that they live in the same state, but they’ll never meet. There’s a picture of him in JFK with his best friend, not his husband as he specifically stated in a million interviews, and his daughter running up to him. She knows she’s a little too obsessed with him, she stays up all night looking at photos of him and his daughter. She doesn’t have to work tomorrow so she finds herself diving deep into conspiracies and finds a specific Tumblr Blog dedicated to finding out who his husband is. The person has thousands of posts just circling body parts in cropped out pictures and blurry reflections, but there’s one video that Erica finds interesting because she swears she knows that voice. The video is obviously filmed on a phone, “Stiles, I don’t understand why we have to do this.” The man behind the phone says in exasperation. The phone is angled towards Stiles and his daughter in an ice rink, she’s young so it must be from a couple years ago, music begins to play and the two skate expertly across the ice. The blogger pauses the video and circles a blurry reflection and Erica can swear she’s seen that person before, but dismisses the thought because that's stupid, obviously she has never seen him.

 

She goes into work early on Monday to make up for the door incident last week, but Mr. Hale is already there. Boyd is standing by the office door in an official capacity and Erica looks at him questioningly. “Mr. Hale is in a meeting with his husband.” Boyd says simply like that explains the security outside Mr. Hale’s office. She sits in her seat and eyes Boyd periodically. “Stiles, I said no!” Her boss’ voice carries and at first she thinks she’s heard wrong, but she has never met another person named Stiles. “What else am I supposed to do Peter?! I’ve been traveling for over a year, I just want to lay in bed with my Husband and daughter!” There’s some shuffling behind the door before it opens and Peter commands, “Boyd go get the car. Ms. Reyes you have the rest of the day off, congratulations.” Stiles pops his head out from the office and holy shit that’s actually him. Stiles Stilinski is actually looking at her, she knows famous people. “Erica?” Stiles asks and Erica feels like she’s going to pass out because Stiles actually knows her name and he’s walking over to her. “Peter talks about you a lot, he says you’re the best secretary he’s ever had.” She nods her head, unable to actually say anything, but Stiles barrels on through, “You’re welcome for the pay raise by the way.” He honest to god winks at her. Thankfully Peter saves her, she never thought she would say that, “Darling, let’s not overwhelm the poor girl, she is a fan after all.” Stiles’ eyes actually light up. “Wow, really?! That’s so cool, hold on.” He walks over to her desk and grabs a piece of paper and a pen, “You can be the first person other than Peter and Scott to receive my Autograph, consider it a Thank You for dealing with Peter.” Erica still can’t speak, but it’s like Stiles never stops. “Just don’t go selling it somewhere and ruining my gift, I hate it when people do that. I mean you can post it on Social Media and whatever, just don’t like be creepy about it or mention Peter.” Erica opens her mouth to ask why, but Stiles continues, “Because we agreed to keep each other out of our business lives right? Like two big people being married is crazy!” “Sweetheart, I thought you said we were going home.”

 

It’s a Tuesday almost three months after he got home that Stiles Stilinski uploads a group of photos randomly on his Instagram with the announcement that he is no longer participating in competitions and would like to introduce the world to his friends and family. Erica was surprised to see herself in the picture. 

[The Collage Stiles Posted](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/post/183466424115/ignore-this-for-now-im-going-to-edit-this-text)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
